CONTROL
by JuicyJams
Summary: Skye grew up in the foster care system, not knowing anything about where she came from. Now, she knows almost everything and she's receiving all of the baggage that comes along with it. By baggage, I mean, powers. Powers that she needs to learn how to CONTROL. Skyeward and many other pairings to be explored. The rating may change later. COMPLETE AU from S2E12 on.
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners! I hope that you guys are holding on strong till the season finale of Season 2. I'm telling this show is possibly the worst roller coaster ride I've ever been on… but I don't know if I want to get off of it. **

**I hope some of you who read "RUN" are here to see the whole story unfold. I'm excited to see it unfold as well.**

**Before we get started, I just want to remind you to check out my hate-free forum "****AoS Fandom HQ****". I'm trying to see if we can get a lot of us online for Tuesdays so we can talk about the show without receiving hate. Please try and stop by at least and vote for your favorite couple or character on the show.**

**This is a new ending to episode 12 of season 2 to kick off the plotline. Enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

_She can't stay here. _

She couldn't stay in a place where every time they look at her she felt like a monster.

She knew they were afraid of her.

Bobbi and Mack looked at her like she could kill them just by standing next to them.

Jemma had that whole thing about putting down people like her, and even though she says that since Skye is her friend she would never want that for her, Skye just can't bring herself to believe her.

May and Coulson say that she can control it and they will help. But, how can they help her to control it when they don't even know what "it" is.

But she also knew that they all now blamed her for Trip's death. She blamed herself as well.

She needed to leave and figure out this whole power thing before anything else goes wrong.

And that exactly what she did.

Late at night, when basically almost everybody was asleep, Skye packed up everything she had in her flower print bag once again.

She then hacked into the Playground's security system, thankfully she had her hacking skills under control, to freeze all of the cameras to give her enough time to get out of the base unseen.

She had no idea where she was going to go but hey, anywhere was better than there.

**CONTROL**

**Now, I know that this is VERY short, but soon after I get like ****3 reviews****, I will definitely try to have the actual first chapter, which is longer. So, don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**See ya soon ~ **_**JuicyJams**_


	2. Chapter 1: 3 Days Later

**Okay, so I really wasn't planning on releasing this chapter until I got more of chapter 2 done, but the response that I got for the prologue was amazing! I can't that so many of you are interested in the story already. I mean, 9 reviews, that's three times what I wanted! Thank you all for the support for this story and don't forget to keep reviewing cause that keeps me motivated!**

**To the Guests (skye stark, Guest 1, Brenda and Guest 2) – Thank you for finding the prologue interesting. I hope you guys set up accounts so we can chat.**

**To Zoroark3496 – I hope you find that this has more details.**

**To Skyeward17 – Thank you for sticking around to see the full story, I hope you enjoy!**

**To Spitfire303 – Nice to see you here and on the forum. I hope you continue to visit both.**

**To alli211 – I'm posting the chapter now.**

**To EmmaJMcGhee – Thank you so much for taking the time to Beta my chapters! Your critiques are very useful.**

**Also, thank you to the 9 members who favorited this story and the 16 members who followed it. I appreciate your support!**

**Without further ado, the first official chapter of CONTROL! Enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

It had been 3 days since she left the Playground and she could see that this was going to be a lot different than when she was on her own before she joined SHIELD. Back when she first ran away from St. Agnes, she didn't know how it felt to be a part of something. To finally feel like she belonged. But she should know by now, that these things don't last long. She has never be able to stay anywhere for more than 2 years for as long as she can remember.

As of now, Skye found herself somewhere in uptown North Carolina. She walked down the streets of Greensboro, wondering what she could do next.

She could try and find Miles again… nah, that was one chapter of her life that she wanted to keep closed. Besides, Miles is still probably wandering around Hong Kong anyway. She could find her father. He seemed to know how this whole process worked… But, he's practically insane. Does she really want to find him?

Honestly, there are not many people that she could turn to. What could she do to help herself right now?

Skye held her belly that just made a very loud growl. Obviously, before she does anything else she should get some food. She grabbed some food out of the fridge and pantry at the Playground, but she knew it wouldn't last her long.

Skye dove into a nearby alley to see if she could find any money in her bag, mind you that she didn't have that much money before she came to SHIELD. She just started digging into her bag when she bumped into something… firm that made her fall to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

Skye's eyes widened in shock. She knew that voice. Once, she actually loved hearing that voice at one point. But now, that voice only reminded her of that betrayal. Skye looked up to see none other than "Ward?"

Ward's eyes widened as well. Needless to say, to see her was a surprise. There was a time when he saw Skye that he felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Now, all he could feel were the scars from where she shot him in San Juan. Ward's jaw set in anger as he looked down at "Skye."

"No, you can't be here, right now. Not now." Skye quickly stood up off the ground.

"You think I want to be here with you. Skye, I got the message loud and clear when you shot me."

"No, you don't understand." Skye grabbed her head as she could her brain pounding against her skull. The last time she felt like this was when Fitz was telling her that what she did in the temple was _InHuman_.

"No, I do understand, you hate me and I was wrong to think that anything was going on between us."

"Shut up." Skye started backing up.

"I get that it was stupid of me to think that I could even imagine being with you after everything I've done." Ward continued to rant.

"Shut up." Skye felt her back hit the brick wall of the alley. She could feel her heart racing at what felt like the speed of light. Like, when she was in the quarantine area at the Playground… right before the lamp shattered into a million pieces.

"But did you really have to shoot me four times, I mean, once would have been enough. I'm smarter than you people think I am."

"SHUT UP!"

It was then that Ward realized what was happening around them. He could feel the ground shaking all around. He could hear the screaming as people were trying to leave the area and get to safety. He could feel his fear rising for his safety… and Skye's. But, what really bothered him is that Skye didn't seem that Skye was afraid of the earthquake, she seemed more afraid of herself.

That's when he remember what Raina said about the temple. How it could reveal someone's gift that they were meant to receive. Skye went into that temple and she received something alright. But, it looks like she definitely didn't see it as a gift.

**CONTROL**

**I know, I know, this could have been longer. But, I love leaving you guys hanging sometimes, like some of you do to me.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, follow and check out my hate-free forum "AoS Fandom HQ".**

**Thank you ~ **_**JuicyJams**_

**P.S. This chapter was already written when I posted the prologue, the next chapter isn't, so the next post will be a while, so please try to be patient with me. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Look at Me

**OMG! Can I just elaborate on how amazing you guys are! I still can't process how many of you guys like this story already. Thank you so much everyone for reading this story!**

**To the Guests (AwesomeGirl and Guest 3) – Thank you both for saying that the story is awesome! Specifically to AwesomeGirl, I ship Skyeward obviously and many other ships that I will reveal in due time ;P.**

**To EmmaJMcGhee – Thank you for the compliment and betaing for me again!**

**To icewitch73 – Ward was in the alley because it was a shortcut to the local diner obviously ;P.**

**To alli211 – If you read RUN, I did add Lincoln into the mix. As for Jiaying, I don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**To Calantha S – I really do think it was right for her to take time for herself to figure things out without SHIELD.**

**To SpitFire303 – I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Also, thank you to the 18 members who favorited this story and the 39 members who followed it.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**CONTROL**

"Skye." Ward prodded as he looked at Skye in shock.

"I can't make it stop." Skye sobbed. "I just want it to stop."

"Skye, look at me." Ward cooed as he slowly stepped closer to Skye.

"Why won't it stop?" Skye cried. As she felt her heartbeat grow faster, she could feel the ground shaking faster as well.

Ward started stumbling around as it was getting harder to keep his balance with the quake happening. "Skye."

Skye didn't acknowledge Ward's presence. She just continued to hold her head in agony as the world literally crumbled around her.

Ward finally managed to crouch down in front of her. Seeing her like this broke Ward's heart. Regardless of what, Skye did to him, he couldn't deny that he still had feelings for her. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he knew that would be overstepping boundaries, he only said "Skye, come on, just look at me."

Skye looked up at Ward and she couldn't believe what she saw in his eyes. Absolutely no fear of her. He wasn't looking at her like the others did. He was looking at her like she wasn't causing the hysteria happening around them. _Like she was normal._

"You can stop this. I know you can."

"I can't stop it."

"Yes you can. Just take a deep breath."

Skye warily listened to him and took a shaky breath. As she took more breaths, she could feel her heartbeat going back to a normal rate.

Ward sighed in relief as he felt the ground start to stabilize and stood once again. "Good Job."

Ward went to look out of the alley to see if things had calmed down when he heard Skye whisper,

"Why aren't are you afraid of me?"

Ward jerked back around to see if she was serious. Ward could see tears building up in her eyes. Her closed position exaggerated her jaded behavior. He understood why she would ask that question but really? Shouldn't she be the one afraid of him? He's done much worse things than starting earthquakes.

Ward walked back over to Skye and squatted down back in front of her. "Because there's nothing to be afraid of. You're still the same Skye."

"No, I'm not. I'm a – I'm a freak."

"No, you're not. You are definitely still the same Skye. I don't see anything different about you, except that you're a little bit _shaken up_."

Skye sobbed a laugh. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe."

Skye giggled as she started to wipe the tears of her face when her stomach started to growl again.

Ward chuckled. "Now, I know that this may be a dumb question, but when was the last time you ate?"

"Maybe, 12 hours ago."

Ward's eyes widened in shock. "12 hou-," Ward shook his head in disbelief, stood up, grabbing her flower bag in the process, and held his hand out for Skye. "Come with me."

Skye looked at Ward's hand cautiously. Was she really about to trust Ward of all people? The man who betrayed her and the team for Hydra? The man who played with her heart, saying that what he did "wasn't personal"? But, then again, how many good options did she have at this point?

Skye warily grabbed Ward's hand and let Ward pull her to her feet. As they started walking out of the alley, Skye asked "Where are we going?"

"We were getting some food in you. I know for a fact if you don't get some food in you, you could turn into the Hulk."

"Would not!"

"Would to."

"Would not!"

"Do you want a Nutella milkshake or not?"

Skye set in fake anger. Ward still remembered from before Hydra's reveal how much that she loved everything Nutella related. "I hate you how you know my weakness." Nonetheless, Skye let Ward drag her to get some food, because she was REALLY hungry.

**CONTROL**

**I still feel like its short, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I promise. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**I hope you guys are able to survive after tonight's episode and come back for more.**

**After the episode, hop on "AoS Fandom HQ", to talk about how you felt about the episode. Also, vote for your favorite couple.**

**Thank you ~ **_**JuicyJams**_


	4. Chapter 3: Come Home

**I'm still trying to wrap my head about how many people are supporting this story. I cannot thank you all enough!**

**To EmmaJMcGhee – Thank you again for betaing this story and being my fangirl buddy. **

**To AwesomeGirl – Skye's love of Nutella will constantly be revisited throughout the story, just so you know ;-P**

**To Ealasaid Una – Well, I don't believe Ward has completely moved on, but we'll just wait and see. I don't like how people are afraid of her either.**

**To alli211 – I hope you do check out RUN. It gives you spoilers for this story just so you know.**

**To Fandoms8 – I'm glad you think this story is cute!**

**Also, thank you to the 35 members who favorited this story and the 65 members who followed it.**

**I wanted to put this chapter up before everything goes to hell tonight during the season finale. But we got renewed so that's great and the main characters are confirmed regulars for next season so no one dies... I hope.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

While Skye and Ward ventured to go get lunch, back at the Playground, Coulson and May were using the resources at their disposal to find Skye. Despite everything that happened while Lady Sif was on Earth, they knew that Skye wasn't capable of those things. But, before they could talk to her about what happened, she left the base, leaving behind her SHIELD badge, which she knew they put a tracker in.

May walked into Coulson's office in the Playground to find him in the same position that he has been in for the past 3 days. Staring at the big screen, waiting for some sign that Skye was okay. May knew how much Coulson cared about Skye, she was practically a daughter to him.

After May cleared her throat, Coulson turned to her, finally acknowledging her presence. "Got anything?"

May shook her head and she walked over to stand next to him. "No, did you?"

Coulson sighed. "No." Coulson turned back to the screen, where they had Skye's picture posted. "Where could she be?"

"Knowing how resourceful Skye is, she could be anywhere."

Coulson chuckled. "Probably found a way to trick a billionaire again."

May smirked. "She's good." She then frowned. "Too good. I don't like the idea of her being out there alone again."

"But maybe that's what she needs." Coulson admitted.

May whipped her head to face her long-time friend. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, you have to admit we weren't really welcoming of her powers."

"She didn't give us a chance to be. She should've told us from the moment she knew about them."

"Why would she? I hate to say it but what her father said was true about how differently we would treat her after she transformed."

May looked down in shame. "You're right." May then looked back at the screen. "I just want to know that she's okay."

A knock on their door drew their attention. "Come in." Coulson called. In walked, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter. "Did you three find anything about Skye?"

Bobbi shook her head as she nonchantllantly looked. "Not much, we find a report from a taxi company that may have drove somebody with her description."

May raised her eyebrow. "That's it? That could be anybody."

Mack shrugged. "There isn't that much to find."

Hunter looked at Mack in confusion before continuing. "Skye is most likely on foot so it's been harder to find out where she could be."

Coulson sighed. "Well, the taxi is a start, follow it up and report back."

"Yes sir." The three responded before they left Coulson's office.

"What's up with you two?" Hunter questioned as he noticed his friends' stiffer demeanors.

Bobbi and Mack shared a confused look with each other before looking back at Hunter. "Nothing." They then proceeded to walk away.

Hunter scoffed. "Sure."

Back in Coulson's office, May and Coulson were still looking at Skye's picture on the screen, both thinking the same thing.

_Skye please come home._

**CONTROL**

**Okay, I'm sorry this is so short again, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and have Skyeward moments. ;-)**

**Again, thank you for the support of this story, I hope guys will still read this after what may go down tonight. Speaking of which…**

**IMPORTANT: I will not be able to watch the season finale tonight, I have an event that I will helping out with at my University that starts and ends at the same time as the season finale. So, if you guys could go on my forum, AoS Fandom HQ, and tell me what happens on the respective episodes topic, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Till next time… If we don't die from watching the season finale, please review, favorite and follow. **

**Thanks! ~ **_**JuicyJams**_


	5. Author's Note: S2 Finale

**Okay, I personally hate doing these author's note things, but I have just got to say it.**

**After last night's episode of Agents of SHIELD, I'm feeling really discouraged about writing AoS stories. EmmaJMcGhee and Fandoms8 were right to be scared about the finale. I wasn't even able to watch it (thank God) but from what I have read about it, I don't think I will be watching it. **

**But all of your support for this story is constantly what blows my mind and will be the reason I will keep writing this story. Thank you again to 37 people who favorited this story and the 69 who followed it, because it's you guys that keep me going.**

**So please, don't forget to stay strong because hopefully things will get better. **

**Also, if you have the chance, please go onto my forum and vote for your favorite things on the show because I really want to have a place where there is no-hate for what we believe in.**

**Thank you all again**

_**~ JuicyJams**_


	6. Chapter 4: You're Good

**Hello my friends! Yes, I'm back with a new chapter. If you read my author's note you would know that I was feeling disappointed in AoS after the finale. But I have decided to push on and write AoS my way. ****This story is now a complete AU from the ending of season 2 episode 12 on. ****I do not like the way the writers twisted some of the characters' storylines so I'm writing them the way I think it should be.**

**And may I remind you that I'm totally okay with you guys reminding to update my story, as long as you do it in a polite way.**

**To MythStar Black Dragon – Thank you for your support of the story!**

**To Oricke – You're not completely alone. Zoroark3496 liked some parts of it, you join the conversation on my forum.**

**To Fandoms8 – I didn't see it and I don't think will watch it. But, you and I have already discussed this.**

**To Brenda (Guest) – I have high hopes for the cast members and they may not have to be part of the show to achieve them. **

**Also, thank you to the 42 members that favorited this story and the 75 that have followed it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**CONTROL**

Back in North Carolina, Skye and Ward were in a local diner, having lunch but not really talking that much because of how awkward the situation was.

It was Skye that broke the silence. "You know the last time I was in a diner I turned you into the cops." Skye internally groaned when she realized that was a horrible place to start a conversation.

But Ward didn't seem to mind when he smirked and replied "The last time I was in a diner I was capturing the guy who could help fix Kara's face."

Skye raised her eyebrow at him in confusion. "Kara?"

"Agent 33. I've been helping her break Whitehall's brain washing. We've been travelling around the country together since."

"Oh." Skye curtly replied. Wait a second? Was Skye actually jealous of this Kara? I mean, there's nothing to be jealous about right? It's not like she still has feelings for Ward or anything…right? Skye mentally groaned, even she could hear her own lie in her mind.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Ward commented with a wide smirk on his face.

Skye scoffed "You wish."

Ward shrugged as he drew circles on the rim of his cup of coffee. "So Skye… I know I'm probably not the person that you want to talk to this about but, why did you leave SHIELD?"

Skye paused mid eating. She put down the fry that she was about to put in her mouth as she sighed in sadness.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up at Ward to see concern etched all over his face. Skye couldn't believe it. Even though, she had shot Ward four times and left him for the dead, he still cared about her. "Should I start at the beginning?"

Ward shed a small smile. "You can if you want to."

Skye took a deep breath. "Well, after I shot you…" Skye then went on explain how she broke up the fight between her father and Coulson and got her father to leave. After that, going into the tunnels of the temple to find Raina and finding her and the obelisk in the center of the temple. She then talked about how Trip found her in the chamber with Raina and the obelisk proceeded to open up and reveal a crystal that let out a mist that encased her and Raina in stone cocoons. When she broke out of the cocoon, the world shook beneath her and she saw that a stone-turned Triplett turned to rumble before her eyes.

"After the team brought me back to the base, they put me in quarantine to make sure that the temple didn't do anything to me."

Ward grimaced. "But it did."

Skye nodded. "Whenever I got nervous, my heartbeat would skyrocket and things would start shaking. I thought I could hide it. But then Fitz found that my DNA had changed drastically as well. And Simmons, well she's been a kill alien rave, so he hid it from her by replacing the new files with my old files."

Ward grew confused. "Didn't that solve the problem?"

"It was solved until a Kree came to Earth to try and eliminate people like me. He and Lady Sif ended up on the Playground base and tried to take me. But Coulson and May wouldn't allow it. But all the tension got to me and I started another earthquake and…" Skye gulped. "And I couldn't stop it. So, I shot myself with an Icer. By the time I woke, Sif had taken the Kree back to his home planet. But, everyone was looking at me differently, like I was an abomination, like I was a monster.

Ward bit his lip. "Doesn't feel good, huh?" It was then Skye realizes that's how exactly they treated Ward. It doesn't feel bad giving that kind of treatment, but being on the receiving end of it is a different story.

"No, it doesn't. But, I can't blame them. These, whatever they are, killed Trip." Skye tears up. "It's my fault, he's dead. I'm a killer."

"No, Skye, you're not." Ward interrupted as he leaned forward towards Skye with a frown on his face. "I'm a killer. We've had that established for a while. I told you a long time, you're good. Despite who your father is, despite what you can do, you're good."

Skye sighed. She knew Ward was trying to make her feel better but she still felt amazingly guilty for the loss of Trip. "I don't feel good."

Ward chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. "Maybe that's because you decided to get that burger. They're a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Well, we can't all be health nuts, Mr. Caesar Salad." Skye teased back.

The two continued to sit and eat until Ward got a call on his cell phone. He answered. "Hey, what's up… What?...How much time do we have?...Okay, bye." Hastily, Ward hung up and pulled some money out of his wallet and threw it on the table. Ward then to grab Skye and her bag and dragged both of them out of the diner.

"Ward, what's going on?"

"General Talbot's in the area."

Skye's eyes widened in fear as he pulled them into a nearby alley. "How close is he?"

Right after she asked the question, they both heard multiple sirens approaching. They slowly peaked out of the alley to see about five government vans pulling up in of the diner they were just in, with General Talbot getting out of the one in front and entering the establishment. The two ducked back into the alley.

Grant looked back at Skye with a worried look on his face. "That close."

**CONTROL**

**Okay, so I hope this was longer than usual, I really tried. I welcome constructive criticism and if you want to help Beta the story, just PM me, even though EmmaJMcGhee is doing an amazing job. Remember, it gives you a sneak peek of the next chapter. ;-P**

**So don't forget to review, favorite and follow til next time.**

_**~ JuicyJams**_

**P.S. I'm considering starting a series of Skyeward one-shots inspired by quotes. If you want to contribute a quote, please leave it in a review or PM.**


	7. Chapter 5: Awkward Tension

**Hi again! I'm so glad that you have come back for another chapter. **

**As some of you may know, I have started my new one-shot series based on quotes entitled "You Can Quote Me on That". If you haven't seen it please take the time to check it out. **

**Also, if you go on my forum "AoS Fandom HQ", you may notice that the moderators and I are staring to post up some new challenges. If you have been having writer's block or have been discouraged in AoS writing since the finale aired, these challenges are for you to find some new inspiration. I hope you guys find them helpful.**

**To EmmaJMcGhee – Yes, I noticed the mistakes that we missed and I fixed them.**

**To Guest 4 – I'm glad that you thought the previous chapter was great.**

**To abonnett13 – I'm glad that you love the story and hopefully you are here for this new chapter.**

**Thank you to the 48 members who favorited this story and to the 88 who followed it.**

**Note: The Hotel they are in is the One from "Love in The Time of HYDRA"**

**Enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

When it was finally safe to sneak away from the diner, Ward led Skye to a nicer area of town and into a hotel. Ward pulled them into an elevator as soon as they walked inside that started bringing them up to the second highest floor. The ride up was pretty quiet, with the exception of the corny elevator music. Both wanted to say something but they were both still on edge about each other.

When they got up to the floor, Ward brought them to a room at the end of the hallway and opened the door with his key card. When the door opened and the two walked in, Skye immediately noticed the Hispanic woman pacing around the room, who she assumed was Kara.

Kara quickly looked at Ward, halting her pacing and turned to face him. "Thank god. Grant, what were you…" Kara stopped short when she finally acknowledged Skye's presence and glared at the hacker. Skye just returned the stare. For once in her life, she had no idea what to say.

Grant coughed to break the tension in the room. "Well, Skye, this is Kara. Kara, this is…"

"We've already met." Kara interrupted. "Yah, back when she tried to arrest me."

Skye finally remembered who she was and retorted "I was trying to help you. SHIELD could've helped you. And for the record, you attacked us."

"Yah, well if SHIELD is so great why are you running away from them?" Kara smirked.

Skye bit her tongue. "Fair point."

Ward coughed again. "Well, we need to figure out how Talbot was able to find us so quickly."

Skye shrugged. "Well, what changed?" Ward and Kara both looked at Skye. "Wait… oh come on. This is not my first time running away from the government. I've gotten rid of everything that they could use to track me. I've even been hacking into their database with my laptop to make sure they haven't found me."

Kara rolled her eyes. "That's the problem."

Skye scoffed. "Please like anyone could get pass my encryption, not even the original SHIELD could do it."

"She has a point." Ward confirmed as Skye pulled her bag out of his hands and went over to the table in the room. At the table, Skye pulled out her laptop and immediately started typing. "Skye, what are you doing?" Ward asked as he and Kara went over to stand by Skye.

"You're right. They found us way too fast. There has to be a reason why." Skye commented as she kept typing, what to Ward and Kara were random things.

Soon enough, the laptop screen changed from lines of code to the view of the diner Skye and Ward were in from a security camera. They could currently see that General Talbot was in the establishment, along with some of his flunkies, probably still gathering intel on if somebody saw the two.

Skye rewound the footage to the point when she and Ward came in. In the diner from that point onwards, the three observers could see of the usual things that you would expect to find in a restaurant, waitresses, families going out for lunch, some other shady characters. But nothing that really stood out as something that could get them caught.

That was until Ward had Skye pause the feed. "Hold it right there." Skye stopped the scene, and Ward pointed to a suited figure in the corner. "That guy I know him, he used to work at SHIELD. That's Agent Calderon. He must've tipped Talbot off to our location."

Skye looked up at Ward with her eyebrows raised. "And you didn't notice him before because…"

Ward mock glared at her. "I can't notice everything."

Skye scoffed. "Coming from the guy that could notice that Bobbi hadn't turned a page in her book when she was tailing you." Skye thought it over. "Then again," Skye looked back at her laptop. "you didn't notice Hunter."

"You mean the cowboy? I saw him, I just really hoped he wasn't with you guys. I mean, come on, you guys can do better than that."

"Hey!" Kara interrupted. "Can we focus? What's next?"

"We'll need to move safe houses as soon as possible." Ward concluded. "I have another one a few hours away. Let's pack up." He then went to go pack up his things in the room, only to notice that neither woman had followed his lead. He turned back around. "Let's go." He started putting things in his duffle.

Kara and Skye wrinkled their noses at his assumption. "Who put him in charge?" They commented in unison. The girls looked at each other and shared a snicker before starting to put up their own things.

**CONTROL**

**Well, these three are on the move. The next chapter will be switching back to what's happening on the Playground.**

**By the way, if you have the time, please vote on the poll posted on my profile page. I'm using the info for something in the near future.**

**Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

**Thank you!**

_**~ JuicyJams**_


	8. Chapter 6: Problems

**Hello! I'm back!**

**So this is gonna be a filler chapter that will leave you with many questions I hope.**

**To MissRomance – So far Kara and Skye do get along, but we'll see what happens.**

**To Spitfire303 – I'm glad you found it interesting.**

**To Emz6347 – Don't worry, you will get powers but not right now.**

**Thank you to the 51 members who favorited this and the 101 who followed it.**

**Enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

Around this time, back at the Playground, May and Coulson were just contacted by General Talbot about his spotting of Ward.

"He managed to get out of here before we had a chance to grab him." Talbot sneered.

"I know how that feels." Coulson replied. "Don't worry sir, Ward will be good as caught."

"I'm glad to hear that Coulson, but I don't know if I can trust you to do that."

May and Coulson shared a look. May then asked "And why is that sir?"

"Because one of your agents was found with him when we went to get him."

"One of our agents?" May and Coulson glanced at one another, concerned.

"Yah, really short, brunette, the hacker I believe."

"Skye?" Coulson realized.

"Yah, that's her. From what I heard, they were pretty buddy-buddy over there."

May quickly replied. "Sir, we assure you, Skye is not involved with Ward."

"For her sake, I hope she's not." And with that, Coulson press a button on his tablet that cut the video feed.

"Skye's with Ward." May reiterated.

"Apparently." Coulson confirmed as he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "This is not good."

"Not good." May repeated before pinning Coulson with her best glare. "Phil, that's an understatement. She's travelling with a mad-man. We pushed her away and now she's in the worst position for someone in her state right now. There's no telling what Ward will do with her."

"All the more reason to find her before anything can happen." Coulson took his tablet and started inputting things. "We have a better look at where she's been. Now, we just need to know where she's going."

As May and Coulson dove back into their search for Skye, they didn't notice that Mack had been listening in on their conversation with Talbot. He quickly snuck away and down to the training gym were Bobbi was working on the bag alone.

"We've got a problem." Mack announced.

Bobbi stopped her workout. "What is it?"

"Skye's traveling with Ward."

"What?"

Mack told her about the conversation that just happened between May, Coulson and Talbot. "What are we gonna do? Ward is a variable that could ruin our whole plan."

Bobbi takes a deep breath. "We'll deal with it. Believe me, we've dealt with worse."

"I hope you're right."

Mack and Bobbi walked out of the gym, discussing how they could move up their plans, not noticing Hunter walking out of the shadows of the gym.

**CONTROL**

**I know this is short, I'm not proud, but don't worry I'll make it up to you in the next chapter with Skyeward fluff ;)**

**Please don't forget to check out my forum, "AoS Fandom HQ", to vote for your favorite couples, episodes, characters and more.**

**Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

**Thank you!**

_**~JuicyJams**_


	9. Chapter 7: Love and Hate

**Hey! Two updates in one week! This hasn't happened since I started this story.**

**I'm glad to see that some of you are still interested in this story and hopefully if you read this story, you still Stand with Ward. **

**Last night, I went on tumblr and I made the mistake of going onto the "Stand with Ward" and "Skyeward" tags. I barely saw anything that didn't call us "gross" or "delusional" people. Now, I realize I should just stay with my own feed because I know I can trust the people I follow. If you have any suggestions for people I should follow please leave it in a review.**

**To MissRomance – Thank you for liking the cliffhanger. I will get back to what is happening on the Playground later.**

**To Sreya – Ya, obviously they all failed "Observance 101" at the academy. ;-P**

**Thank you to the 55 members who favorited this story and the 104 who followed it.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

About 2 hours later, Kara, Skye and Ward had loaded into a car that Kara and Ward had "acquired" after checking out of the hotel. They headed to a grocery store to grab some supplies and were on the road for Georgia, where Ward's next closest safe house resided. During the ride, the day and the exhaustion of not sleeping finally caught up with Skye and she was currently laying in the back seat of the car, fast asleep, not paying attention to the conversation going on in the front of the car.

"Why is she here, Grant?" Kara asked Ward as he drove.

"She needs our help." Ward simply stated. Kara scoffed at his answer. He quickly glanced at her before looking back at the road. "She does, something happened to her in that temple and she doesn't know how to control it. We need to help her."

Kara leaned back in her seat with a smirk upon her face as she looked out the window at the rolling countryside. "Grant, we both know the real reason why you're helping her. You still have feelings for her."

"We need to help her because I'm the one who got her into this mess when I brought her to meet her dad, end of story." He did another glance. "Okay?"

"Okay." Kara shrugged before looking back at Ward. "But you don't deny that you still have feelings for her."

With that, Ward just stayed silent for the rest of the 6 hour drive. When they finally arrived in Georgia, Kara woke Skye up from her deep sleep as Ward brought in the groceries they had purchased.

From what Skye could tell when she and Kara were walking in, the safe house was a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was actually quite quaint. As she walked in while Kara got her and Ward's travel bags, Skye saw that there was a living space to her right with a TV mounted over a fireplace. In front of the fireplace laid a coffee table, bordered by two armchairs and a matching sofa. Behind the sofa was a dining area, coupled with a small cupboard. To her left was a small kitchen with the essentials and a marble island in the middle. There was a hallway between the dining space and the kitchen where Skye assumed the bedrooms were located.

Kara yawned as she started to say "I think I'm going to go hit the hay. It's been a long day."

As Kara went around him, Ward commented with a smirk on his face. "Who says "hit the hay" anymore?"

"Don't test me, Ward." Kara called back.

Ward chuckled and continued unpacking groceries ad Skye went over to sit on the couch and contemplated what was going on.

She left SHIELD to get away from people who looked at her like she was a monster and now she was travelling with someone who could be considered one. And yet, she didn't feel any fear of the situation.

Ward put away the last container of berries into the fridge when he noticed Skye on the couch, staring into oblivion. Should he go over there and try to talk to her. Nah. Too much, too soon. "Well," He started. "I know you couldn't stand being in the same room as someone you hate, so I'll just leave you to it." Ward began to leave the room when he heard Skye say

"I didn't shoot you because I hate you."

Ward turned back around and Skye was still staring at the empty fireplace, but he knew she was talking to him. He went to stand in front of where she sat.

"I don't even know if I really hate you… I mean, I want to, that's why I shot you so I could feel hate for you. After everything that you've done I should but… I always have this little part of me that wants to find a way to forgive you."

"But…" Ward prodded.

Skye looked up at Ward with her doe brown eyes. "But, I don't know if I can."

Ward cast his gaze downwards. Of course, she not gonna change her opinion of him in 12 hours. HE looked back into her eyes. "That's okay, I don't expect you to." Ward started to walk to one of the vacant rooms.

Skye turned to him with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. "Why don't you hate me? After I shot you should've hated me."

Ward sighed and looked back at her over his shoulder. "Skye, I don't think I could ever hate you. Even if I tried." Ward goes to his room.

Skye sighs and she turns back around with her eyes closed and faced the sad truth. "Me either." Skye wiped her eyes of non-existent tears and picked up her bag before going to another one of the rooms.

**CONTROL**

**The FEELS right? I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and get ready because next we are about to see a new face in this fic. If you read RUN, you know who it is. ;-P **

**P.S. I have recently add a "Stand with Ward" topic to my forum "AoS Fandom HQ". If you want to stop by and say why you Stand with Ward, I would really appreciate, I need to see something positive after all of those negative and rude things I saw.**

**Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

**Thank you!**

_**~ JuciyJams**_


	10. Chapter 8: Breakfast Talk

**Hello again everyone!**

**I'm bringing you guys a new chapter, that is going to introduce briefly a new character. ;)**

**To AOSshipper – I feel you so much. If you want to jump on to my forum and to the "Stand with Ward" topic, I would love to hear exactly why you Stand with Ward.**

**Thank you to the 54 members who favorite this story and to the 107 who followed it.**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome Beta, EmmaJMcGhee. If you guys don't notice, sometimes I miss words that should be there and she catches most of the words I miss. So thank you so much!**

**Also, after you finish reading, PLEASE don't forget to review. I really love reading your reviews and they remind me that you guys love this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

The next morning, both Kara and Ward were woken up by a wonderful smell. A smell that ended up bringing them both out of their rooms at the same time, both in their pajamas.

"You smell that right?" Kara questioned.

"Yah, I do." Ward confirmed.

The two followed the smell to kitchen and saw a surprising sight.

Skye, also in her pajamas, standing over the stove, frying up some bacon. On the island laid a stack of steaming waffles and three bowls of fruit.

When Skye heard the footsteps, she turned around and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." Ward greeted as he looked at the food laid out. "Did you cook this?"

"Yes I did." Skye confirmed as she placed the bacon on a plate.

"Huh." Ward started bringing some of the food over to the dining table.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Skye feigned shock. "Do you think I'm incapable of cooking? Because I do know how to cook."

"Ahem." Kara coughed, which caused Skye and Ward to look over at her. She held an Eggo box in her hand and had a "Really?" look on her face.

Skye gave in. "Okay, I know how to use a toaster."

The three shared a look at burst out laughing before moving everything else to the table and starting to eat.

"So what are we gonna do about my…" Skye tried to find the right words. "Situation."

"That's what you want to call it?" Ward chuckled as Skye stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I have a plan. All we need to do is…"

"Wait a second, who put you in charge?" Kara questioned.

"I didn't say I was in charge but…" Ward began to retaliate.

Skye interrupts as well. "She has a point though. Are we supposed to follow your lead on this?" Some of Skye's bitterness about the situation came out in her tone.

"No, I was just thinking that…"

"Why do men always think they're in charge?" Kara directed the question to Skye.

"I don't know. It's probably because their egos are the size of the universe." Skye replied stabbing another piece of her fruit.

This went on until the three finished eating their food. Ward decided for his safety that it would be best for him not to talk anymore. When it seemed like the girls' conversation had wined down enough, he raised his hand.

The girls turned to him. "What?" They snapped.

"Can I at least make a suggestion?" Ward asked.

Kara and Skye nod at each other. "You may." They reply in unison.

"Thank you, I have a friend." Ward starts only to be interrupted by Skye saying.

"Let me guess, you specializes in helping people like me."

"No, who is possibly like you."

"What?" Skye questioned.

"Lincoln and I have been friends for a long time. He could do special things that got him alienated at school."

"Because he was alien?" Kara inquired as she took a bite of fruit.

"Part at least. Anyway, he said that he found someone who could help him with his powers and I think he could help you with yours."

"Sounds good I guess, so when do we get to meet him."

Just then, there was a knock at the cabin door.

"How about now?" Ward opens the door to reveal Lincoln.

"Hey." The two shake hands, during which Lincoln gave Ward a shock.

"Ow!" Ward hissed, shaking his hand in the air a little to get rid of the sting.

"10 years later and you still fall for that." Lincoln chuckled as he dropped his duffle bag at the foot of the door.

Ward glares at him. "10 years later, and you still think you won't get karma."

"Ya we'll see." Lincoln scoffed.

The boys went over to the table and Ward introduced "Lincoln, this is Kara and Skye." Ward pointed to each girl when he said their name. "Kara and Skye, this is Lincoln."

"Hi." The girls greeted in unison.

"Now the score is even between boys and girls."

Kara and Skye shared a look. "Right." They turned back to their food.

Lincoln looked at Ward warily. "Are they planning something?"

"They're girls. Girls are always planning something."

"Should we be afraid?"

"Yes." Ward nodded. "Be very afraid."

**CONTROL**

**Okay, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. **

**I have two more things to do before I sign off.**

**One, if you read my one-shots "You Can Quote Me on That", you know that I have decided to recommend many things that I think should get some recognition, like fanfics, books, music, movies etc. **

**For this chapter, I want to recommend the fanfic "My Brother's Keeper" by LadyCizzle. This story is following Ward's siblings and involves them being InHuman. If you like the InHumans storyline, you should check it out. LadyCizzle is super nice and deserves some story love.**

**Two, I have opportunities to be an OC for a story that I am writing, I will post more of the details in the next chapter and in my one-shot series. Please review and say if you would be interested in it.**

**Until next time, please don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

**Thank you!**

_**~ JuicyJams**_


	11. Chapter 9: One with Nature

… **Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but when I saw that no one left a review, I just got really discouraged. You heard me on other stories whining about it but when no one reviews a chapter, you start to wonder if the story is getting boring as you go along. Some of you made the effort to review and I thank you for that.**

**To SydTheKid1108 – I'm glad that you love the stories.**

**To Zoroark3496 – Yes, death may be in the near future… No, I'm kidding ;P… or am I?**

**To Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell – Skye doesn't know that the others wouldn't kill her. She's afraid right, she doesn't know who to believe.**

**Thank you to the 60 members who favorited this story and to the 117 who followed it!**

**Enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

Later that day, Lincoln, Skye, Kara and Ward found themselves hiking through the forest near the safe house. And Kara was not happy about it.

"How exactly is us hiking in the woods supposed to help Skye control her powers?" Kara groaned as she stepped over another large rock.

"You'll see" Lincoln replied.

After a while longer of walking, the four ended up next to the bottom of a cliff that dropped into a green looking lake which lead out into a river. It looked like the water had been sitting there for thousands of years and had never been cleansed by nature. Algae seemed to have grown like wildfire and was now covering the surface, along with some twigs, and it didn't like any animals were living in the water either. By the atmosphere was still serene and calming. Just what Skye needed to her how to control her powers.

"Still don't see how this will help." Kara pointed out.

"Well, my mentor taught me that in order to get in touch with my gift that we have to get in touch with ourselves. To do that, Skye needs to be calm."

"Please tell me we are not doing that get in touch with nature shit." Skye moaned.

"Well now we're not. Okay, how about…" Lincoln looked around trying to find something. "This rock." Lincoln bent to pick up a large pebble and put it in Skye's hands. "I want you to listen to this rock."

Skye held the rock and looked at Lincoln like he was crazy. "You want me to listen the rock."

"Lincoln… this seems dumber than your plan to tepee the church when we were little." Ward joked.

Lincoln got frustrated. "Look I know how weird this sounds but trust me I works. My mentor taught me that my powers was about feeling electricity in the air and making it bounce from one place" Lincoln held out his hand and a lightning bolt jumped out of his hand and hit a nearby rock, making it explode. "to another. Now, earthquakes are made by vibrations. I think that if you try to listen to the vibrations you can possibly move what you want and keep everything else still."

Skye kept looking at Lincoln like he was crazy. "You want me to listen to the rock." She repeated.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Just try it."

Skye sighed and closed eyes blocking everything else out. At first, she only heard the sounds that she already heard on the hike up. A few birds. The wind blowing leaves. A squirrel maybe.

But then, as she started to focus on the rock, she felt as if she could hear a tiny buzzing in her ear. It sounded like it was coming from her hand. _The rock_. She was listening to the rock's vibration. Maybe it did sound like one of those annoying mosquitoes but she was still listening to a rock. Skye smiled unconsciously, feeling elated that this was actually working.

As she tried to make the buzzing noise stronger, she ended hearing something else buzzing. _Something MUCH bigger._ "Whoa." Skye opened her eyes in shock and dropped the rock.

Kara looked at her incredulously. "You actually heard the rock."

"Ya, but that's not what's making so much noise." Skye pointed to the cliff. "That thing is practically roaring."

"You're kidding right?" Ward snickered.

Skye threw a glare at him. "No, I'm being serious." She turned back to the cliff. "I can actually hear it moving."

Lincoln stepped in. "Well, why don't you focus in on that single vibration and see what you can do?"

Skye nodded tentatively. "Okay." She put out her hand and listened for the sound of the cliff again, isolating it in her mind. As she listened, she tried to making the sound speed up in her brain. She could feel some power coming out of her hand as she did this. It felt as if she was becoming one with the cliff. The vibrations got faster and faster in her mind until they began to sound like the hum of a hummingbird.

Lincoln, Kara and Ward looked at Skye, wondering what she was thinking. "Do you think she's doing anything?" Kara asked the boys.

"Maybe, maybe not?" Lincoln answered truthfully. "I really don't know. I've only ever been the mentee, not the mentor."

Ward looked over at the cliff. "Oh, she's doing something alright."

Lincoln and Kara looked over at the cliff and gasped at what they saw. Rocks at the top of the cliff started moving and falling to the bottom. As this happened, they could see little leakages of water coming out as well.

"Am I doing it?" Skye questioned with her eyes still closed.

"Why don't looked look for yourself?" Ward suggested with a smile on his face.

Skye opened her eyes just as the rocks at the top of the cliff started to fall into the lake and after they were gone, water started flowing down into the lake. The new pressure of the water pushed the green algae done the river, making the water look clean and pristine. It now looked like one of the beautiful nature scenes you see on TV. "Oh my God."

Kara smiled at her. "You did that."

Skye looked back at the trio, her eyes getting watery. "I did." Skye looked back at the newly formed waterfall. "I really did."

**CONTROL**

**Our baby is finally using her powers! Isn't it great?**

**I have officially updated three stories in one day. July 31, 2015. Mark that down people.**

**My recommendation for this chapter is the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. It is literally the perfect to jam out to with friends and dance like no one is watching. If you may take this suggestion, put the word "DANCE" in a review.**

**Let's try and get up to 41 reviews!**

**Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

**Thank you!**

_**~ JuicyJams**_


	12. Chapter 10: A Day at the Lake

**Hello my readers!**

**I am finally back with a new chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long but I had a little writer's block with it, so thank you for being patient with me.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I only asked to get up to 41 reviews and you guys give me 47! You are all seriously amazing!**

**To the-art-of-escape – I'm glad that you like the way that I did Lincoln because I haven't looked at some of his episodes for a while so I didn't know if I was doing it right.**

**To LadyCizzle – Here's more! ;)**

**To Brenda – That's okay! I'm glad you are a constant reader.**

**To Emtpirate214 – I tried to hurry with the chapter. :( Sorry.**

**To Emz6347 – He's taking a break from Afterlife for a while.**

**To SydTheKid1108 – I'm glad you're back! Like I said before, I didn't know if I did Lincoln right, so thanks for the validation and all the other nice things you said.**

**To Fandoms8 – I'm glad you loved it!**

**To AFangirlofSorts – I'm glad that you like where the story is headed!**

**Thank you to the 64 members who favorited this story and to the 124 members who followed it!**

**Enjoy!**

**CONTROL**

Over the next few days, Skye practiced using her powers in various ways. Sometimes she would match pitch with Kara using cups filled with water. Other times, she would explode fruit, like watermelons, with Lincoln. She even made with pancakes Ward in the mornings, or _panquakes_, as he liked to call them.

For the first time since she got her powers, she wasn't afraid of what she could do. Now, she wasn't in complete control of her powers yet. She still had times when she would fall asleep and the others had to wake her up because her nightmares would cause her to make an earthquake and her emotions still got the best of her, which would trigger tremors.

But… she was improving.

That's all that mattered to her.

A week after Lincoln arrived, the four went back up to the waterfall that Skye made. Lincoln and Kara went swimming in the lake while Skye and Ward sat at the edge of the lake, feet hanging in the water and talking.

There was a time when Skye believed that she would never be able to have a civil conversation with Ward again, but here she was. Now, in no way did this mean that she forgave him for what he done to her and the team, but she was willing to give him a chance after what he did for her.

"Thank you." Skye said.

"For what?" Ward questioned.

"For bringing Lincoln here to help me. My powers don't seem so bad anymore. I don't feel like I'm a monster anymore."

Ward frowned. "Skye, you were never a monster. People just made you feel like one."

Skye nodded in understanding. "Still, thank you." Skye mulled over what she just said before giggling.

Ward cracked a small smile. "What?"

Skye shook her head. "Nothing, I just never thought that I could be this civil with you ever again."

Ward shrugged. "Well, I have that kind of effect on people."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin the moment." And with that, Skye bent down to the water, flicked her water and splashed some water on Ward.

Ward's mouth gapped open. "You did not just do that."

"I think I did."

Ward smirked at her. "Well, in that case…" Ward splashed a larger amount of water on Skye.

Skye scoffed with a smile on her face and wiped off the water. "That's how you wanna play, huh? Okay." Skye flicked her hand in the air and splashed an even larger amount of water on Ward, effectively soaking him.

Ward spit water out of his mouth like a fountain. "Now you do realize, this means war!" Ward pushed Skye into the water.

Skye swam back up to the surface and rubbed the water out of her eyes. "Why you little…" Skye grabbed Ward's arm and pulled him in too.

This led to an all-out splashing war between the two, which Skye ended up winning.

But, in Ward's defense, she did have a bit of an advantage.

_Later in the Afternoon_

When the four finally got out of the water and dried off, they sat back on the shore, enjoying some food. During this, Skye asked the obvious question.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, my powers are somewhat under control, but I'm not ready to go back to SHIELD in the slightest."

Lincoln nodded and he ate his sandwich. "And I don't wanna go back to Afterlife yet. This is way more fun."

Ward and Kara turned to each other and shared a look before looking back at the others. "Well, we have a proposition for you two." Kara announced.

This time, Lincoln and Skye shared a look and looked back. "What kind of proposition?" Lincoln questioned.

Ward smirked. "How would you two like to help us take down HYDRA?"

Skye's mouth dropped. "You guys are serious?"

"Completely serious." Kara nodded as she picked up an apple. "Those bastards think that they can do whatever they want and they usually get away with it. Not to mention they scrambled my brain. I want to bury them ten feet underground." Kara chomped a big bite out of the fruit.

"So what do you think?" Ward asked.

"I'm in." Lincoln confirmed.

"Alright." Ward hi-fived his childhood friend. He looked over at "Skye?"

Skye mulled it over. "I just have one question. Where would we get resources? We can't just go in for a full on HYDRA attack without something. That would be like walking up to their front door wearing SHIELD t-shirts."

Ward smirked. "Don't worry, I know someone who can help."

**CONTROL**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, that water fight turned out so much better than I thought it would. If you have a clue about who Ward is going to contact, leave your guess in a review.**

**My recommendation for this chapter is the song "Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough" by Charice. I just love the song because of the melody and I've been following Charice's career for a long time. If you are going to take the recommendation, leave the word "LOVE" in a review.**

**Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

**Let's get up to 50 reviews!**

**Thank you!**

_**~ JuicyJams**_


End file.
